27 Prompts
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: Prompts found on the internet with a short sentence or two  or three  to go with it. One-shot. Hope you enjoy!


Note: Prompts found on the internet.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>27 Prompts<p>

1) Evidence

The movie ticket was proof that eighty years ago, there was someone who cared. One day, that someone might care enough to come find him.

2) I'm here

He stared at her from afar, mesmerized by her wavy blond hair and her light laugh, cringing as her husband pressed his lips to her cheek.

3) Funeral

There were so very many of them that he no longer found it possible to sit still and do nothing.

4) Puppy love

He was sure that was it. Ray was the puppy and she was in love with him.

5) Gloves

She wore gloves for winter, spring and fall, hiding the invisible scar that still ran across her finger from where they wrenched her ring away so many years ago.

6) Blackboard

The chalk crumbles between his fingers and he punches a hand through the board and past the wall.

7) Muse

She might be Ray's muse, but she was his light, his fire, his life. In the end, he knew she was his.

8) Magic

They gravitate towards each other, no matter how long it takes and how far it takes them.

9) Clean

Their definition of clean never agreed with one other. She cleans compulsively and he leaves things on the floor obsessively... but he likes it best when she cleans him, rather than after him.

10) Secret

She watches the news for every new piece of disturbance he did, pretending that she was just curious.

11) Superstition

Before every important outdoor event, she would tie a Japanese rain doll on the window and promise her stepson that it wouldn't rain.

12) Fantasy

Sometimes when he close his eyes and dream, he sees a beautiful woman who knows his name and loves him.

13) Test

Everything was a test. Everything. She glared at the church building before going in to pray for his safety.

14) Tease

Sometimes she would follow him for hours, hiding in shadows until he caught her in his arms and kissed her senseless.

15) Storm

He loved storms, though he couldn't understand why at first. He loved the sound of thunder and the splatter of rain. He didn't understand the way he kept looking in the skies, as if expecting person to come back to him until they found each other.

16) Strawberries

He was ever so close to those lips, those strawberry-coloured lips that smelled like fruits and heaven.

17) Weapon

They loathed weapons, being victims of them their entire lives.

18) Beach

He rolled her under him, feeling the sand in his hands and her laugh in his ears.

19) Lost

Even when they were together, she would get lost, wandering around villages for hours before he found her and swore to tie her to a chair somewhere.

20) Cry

When she first saw him on the square box television, she laughed until tears streamed down her face. Then she just cried.

21) Aloof

'I don't care,' he said to himself, _the thought of her with Ray does NOT make him sick_.

22) Blood

There was so much blood that she just ran. She ran as hard as she could for as long as she could and as far as she could.

23) Tower

He wasn't cruel on purpose. The heart on the moon was not a tower that would be a constant reminder of him to Ray's wife.

24) Block

Sometimes she wished there was something to block the pain. Something to make it so that it wouldn't hurt as much that he knew nothing, nothing about her. Then, she met Ray.

25) Taxi

She ran into him in a taxi, literally. When she ran out and asked if he was okay by another name, he glared and called her crazy.

26) Search

It was a little game they played. She would run and hide and he would look for her to the ends of the earth until they were torn apart again. She wanted him to live. He wanted to be with her.

27) Worry

When Ray suggested he go to jail, he caught the horrified look on her face and said yes to make her worry. She cares. He cherished that worry.

* * *

><p>Note: 27 Prompts. . . 31 days to Christmas. =P Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
